<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changed by You by ghosttheconfusedhuman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500992">Changed by You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosttheconfusedhuman/pseuds/ghosttheconfusedhuman'>ghosttheconfusedhuman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosttheconfusedhuman/pseuds/ghosttheconfusedhuman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas's confession is received and reciprocated :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Changed by You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A fix it ficlet we all deserved, completely unbeta'd oops</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tears fell freely down Cas’ face as his deepest truth came bubbling out. A truth he had known for years came bursting out, a confession for the man he prayed for since God had truly abandoned his children, since Castiel had learned the true nature of Chuck.<br/>
<br/>
“I know how you see yourself, Dean.” Cas watched as Dean’s expression changed, the hard shell formed from years of being strong started to melt away. “But everything you have ever done, the good and the bad you have done for love.”<br/>
Cas could see as the memories started flooding back into Dean’s mind. Moments where Dean had prayed to Castiel, times they fought together and times they fought each other.<br/>
<br/>
“Ever since I pulled you out of Hell, knowing you has changed me. I gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition Dean and the world knew that you were saved, because you are the most caring man on Earth.”<br/>
<br/>
Unable to contain his tears any longer, Dean left out a soft sob. Cas took one step forward, then another, until Dean was within his arms’ reach. “You changed me, Dean. I am not the same as I was all those years ago. I used to be a soldier, following blind orders and giving my own. I gave up my battalion, found free will and most importantly, found love. I love you, Dean Winchester.”<br/>
<br/>
Dean took a small step forward, falling into Cas’ open arms. Both men had tears staining their shirts with more continuing to fall. Dean took a deep breath “Knowing you has changed me for the better. I see myself as more than my father’s instrument, more than a tool in the endless war we are fighting. Because of you, I believe in love. I believe in us. We will win this fight because we have something Chuck will never have; love. I love you Cas.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>